


Отвратительно-прекрасный онигири Сакусы Киёми

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Всё о сложных отношениях Сакусы Киёми с едой в ресторанах. И с Миями.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Отвратительно-прекрасный онигири Сакусы Киёми

**Author's Note:**

> Можно воспринимать спешл-главой к фику «Отвратительный мир Сакусы Киёми». Можно и нет.  
> Диалоги и онигири. Диалоги тоже об онигири.

Вывеска гласила: «Онигири Мии». Сакуса пристально пялился на неё уже несколько минут, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам. Есть хотелось так сильно, что желудок поджимало. Но имя «Мия» вызывало тошнотворно-тревожные позывы. Ужасное сочетание.

Дверной колокольчик зазвенел.

— Оми-кун! — возмущённо взвыл Мия, появляясь в дверях прямо под вывеской с собственной фамилией. Точно подписанный. Втянув голову в плечи, Сакуса отвернулся. Смотреть на это логово Мий было невыносимо. — Ты долго тут торчать собираешься?! Заходи уже, пока Бокун всё за нас не слопал!

— Я же просил заказать мне чай. Я могу попить его здесь, — монотонно забубнил Сакуса.

— Оми-кун, — проникновенно выдохнул Мия, выходя навстречу, но придерживая дверь открытой,— я ведь уже говорил: здесь те не МакДональдс. И не рыночная забегаловка. Я бы никогда не привёл тебя в гадкое место. Так что хорош тут торчать и заходи, ну!

С этими словами он зазывающе поманил рукой и нагло поиграл бровями. Это было просто ужасно, но изнутри веяло такой приятной прохладой, тогда как на улице только сильнее распалялось по-летнему беспощадное солнце, что Сакуса сдался. 

Мия просиял, показушно-галантно пропуская его вперёд, чтобы тут же очутиться рядом.

— Я и местечко для тебя приберёг, Оми-кун, самое лучшее, пошли-пошли.

Сакуса, тяжело вздохнув под маской, пошёл. Медленно, блаженно остывая после уличной жары в приятной прохладе хорошо кондиционируемого помещения и внимательно осматриваясь.

Здесь было. На удивление. Мило.

Насколько вообще помещение, носящее такое ужасное имя, могло быть милым.

Довольно современный дизайн интерьера — Сакуса любил такое. Никаких сухоцветов в вазах, тотемов на стенах и прочих пылесборников. Это Сакуса тоже любил. Длинные столы и лавки располагались так, чтобы не приходилось ощущать чужую спину, прижимающуюся к собственной.

Взгляд его метался из стороны в сторону, жадно отмечая новые факты. И пока всё что он видел, ему нравилось.

Он проигнорировал активно машущего ему Мию, пролетев мимо него сразу к туалетам.

И здесь его ждал приятный сюрприз. Чисто, приятно пахнет, зеркала без разводов, одноразовые полотенца, и даже санитайзер в коридоре возле двери.

— Ты похож на муху, потирающую лапки, — хмыкнул Мия, когда Сакуса всё-таки уселся рядом с ним за стойку, размазывая по ладоням гель.

Скривившись, Сакуса невольно огляделся ещё раз. Ни одной мухи замечено не было, и он немного расслабился. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Почему не сядем за стол, как все? — проворчал он.

Облокотившись на стойку, Мия подпёр наглую физиономию ладонью, насмешливо разглядывая его. Возможно, сам он считал это романтичным любованием.

— Потому что это — самые понтовые места, для избранных.

«Что за чушь ты несёшь» — собирался уже сказать Сакуса, но Мия, вроде бы не раскрывая рта, объявил:

— Чай!

А на стойке перед Сакусой появился высокий прозрачный стакан, полный чая, льда и ярких листиков мяты. По запотевшей поверхности прокатилась капля конденсата. Сакуса проследил её путь до самой картонки, на которой стоял стакан, и только потом поднял глаза на второго Мию. Тот был в идеально выглаженной тёмной рубашке, фартуке на поясе и кепке, почти скрывающей волосы. Совсем чёрные — всё-таки разглядел Сакуса, всегда докапывающийся до сути, — прямо как в средней школе, когда отличить одного Мию от другого было настоящей проблемой.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — с улыбкой поинтересовался второй Мия. Очередная капля конденсата скользнула вниз по стакану, а вместе с ней и мурашки по позвоночнику Сакусы.

Повзрослевшие близнецы, занимающиеся каждый своим делом, уже не казались отражением друг друга. Но вот голоса… Сакусу до сих пор _беспокоило_ , когда оба Мии начинали говорить рядом с ним.

Смог бы он, не глядя, услышать своего Мию?

«Что за чушь ты несёшь?» — ужаснулся Сакуса сам себе и поспешно тряхнул головой.

— Я подумаю.

— Чо тут думать, бери фирменные онигири Саму, тебя потом от них не оторвать будет! — с жаром воскликнул первый Мия, чёртов Ацуму. Второй довольно хмыкнул.

Сакуса сжался, вперившись напряжённым взглядом в гонку капелек на стакане.

Вот поэтому он не хотел идти с Мией. В место под названием Мия. Где правит бал ещё один Мия. Ведь знал, что это будет просто невыносимо.

— Может, есть пожелания к начинке? — спросил голос Мии.

— Твои фирменные самые крутые, — горячо ответил ему голос Мии.

— Не тебя, блин, спрашиваю.

— Я тут всё перепробовал, я даю совет!

— Я не хочу онигири, — выдохнул в конце концов Сакуса, прекращая этот сущий кошмар.

Оба Мии уставились на него с лёгким осуждением.

— А с умэбоси? — придвинувшись ближе, сладко протянул Мия - тот, что Ацуму.

— И с умэбоси не хочу, — это прозвучало довольно твёрдо, но все старания пошли коту под хвост, потому что в животе громко и печально запели киты.

Теперь оба Мии смотрели с лёгким сочувствием.

— Окей, сейчас принесу меню, выберешь себе что-нибудь по вкусу, — сказал второй Мия.

— Но как же онигири? Брось, Оми-кун, тут же чисто! — возмутился Ацуму, звеня обидой в голосе. Как ребёнок. — Ты сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься!

— Чего пристал, ты ж знал, что он странный, — фыркнул второй Мия, вернувшись и протянув Сакусе меню. — Без обид.

— В смысле, чего?! — взвился Ацуму, прямо как в школе. Сакуса закрылся от него меню, но с голосом ничего поделать не мог. — Он пришёл в мою команду, Саму!

— Да-да, ты говорил об этом раз сто, — фыркнул второй Мия, отходя к раковине чуть в стороне. Сакуса невольно скосил глаза, внимательно проследив, как он тщательно помыл руки, вытер их и ещё обработал санитайзером. Что ж.

— Он — мой нападающий. А ты — мой брат! И делаешь крутые онигири.

— Всё верно, — мурлыкал себе под нос Мия, вынимая остывший рис и принимаясь за лепку новых порций.

Выглядело ужасно. И аппетитно. И отвратительно.

Сакуса прикрыл глаза, напряжённо потирая лоб. Сложно.

— Что странного, если я хочу соединить это всё? Моего нападающего и онигири моего брата?

— В этом мире есть хоть что-то, что не принадлежит _тебе_? — не выдержал Сакуса, тут же пожалев об этом.

Взявшись за край меню, Ацуму опустил его, перехватил взгляд Сакусы.

— Наверное, но оно мне не нужно, — мерзко ухмыльнувшись, протянул он, чуть подаваясь вперёд. Сердце Сакусы тревожно забилось у самого горла, он почувствовал, как по виску щекотно скользит капля пота, прямо как конденсат по стакану. Вот чего этот дикий творит?

— Отнеси второму столику, а то ваш Бокуто вот-вот всё доест, — вклинился в разговор второй Мия, торжественно поставив на стойку перед Сакусой и Ацуму деревянный поднос, полный свежих онигири.

— Эй, я ж клиент, — заканючил Ацуму, тем не менее слезая со стула и подхватывая поднос.

— На днях ты говорил, что никакой не клиент, а целый брат и частичка этого места, — фыркнул второй Мия, протирая руки.

Бросив через плечо ворчливое: «Ладно-ладно» — Ацуму понёс поднос куда было велено. Сакуса невольно перевёл дух, подбирая меню. Снова попробовал им закрыться, но взгляд второго Мии прожигал даже так.

— Чего? — буркнул он в конце концов. Второй Мия медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Думаю, что мир забавно тесен, — с этими словами он перевёл взгляд куда-то вдаль. Улыбка его стала мягче. — Он тот ещё жадина.

Сакуса подумал, что у него есть с десяток более подходящих Ацуму эпитетов, чтобы описать его вредную сущность, но промолчал. Они ведь оба — Мии, а значит, всё сказанное будет использовано против тебя.

— Делиться не любит, — продолжал говорить второй Мия голосом первого. — А с тобой — вон как хочет. Аж из штанов выпрыгивает. Ты сейчас на его любимом месте сидишь, кстати.

«А есть разница между этим стулом и соседним?» — так и подмывало спросить, но второй Мия не дал ему шанса, облокотившись на стойку со своей стороны и уставившись в упор чёрными жуткими глазами:

— Поэтому мне всё-таки ужасно хочется хорошенько накормить тебя, чтоб он был довольный, — протянул он, ядовито-дружелюбно приподняв уголки губ. Передёрнув плечами, Сакуса весь подобрался. Такой же дикий, как и брат!

— Вот я точно клиент, — на всякий случай процедил Сакуса, нервно ёрзая на стуле и борясь с желанием оглянуться и поторопить гадского Ацуму, застрявшего возле оголтелого Бокуто и размахивающего руками Хинаты.

Сколько можно обсуждать онигири, вернись ты уже!

— Именно так я и поступаю со своими клиентами: кормлю их, — хмыкнул Мия, показав зубы и спрятав глаза под козырьком кепки. Но через мгновение он поднял лицо, снова став нормальным: — О! У меня идея! Проблема же в лепке руками?

— Да, — неохотно отозвался Сакуса, сцапав позабытый стакан чая. Лёд зазвенел о стенки. — Я могу поесть фирменный суп, например.

— Идёт. Но как насчёт этого? — и Мия, загадочно ухмыльнувшись, поставил на столешницу рекламную пирамидку.

«Детский час возможен по предварительной записи! Группы от двух до шести человек, по субботам и воскресеньям!» — прочитал Сакуса, посмотрев сначала на фотографию со смеющимися детьми, а потом — на довольного Мию.

— Не люблю детей.

— Ой! — воскликнул Мия, перевернув пирамидку.

На обратной стороне была другая надпись: «Почувствуй себя настоящим поваром! Сделай свой первый онигири собственными руками! Супер-повар научит тебя как!» — и фотография довольно аппетитных рисовых колобков в форме лисичек.

Несколько раз пробежавшись взглядом по иероглифам, Сакуса хмуро уставился в глазки рисовой лисички. Но даже она не помогла понять этого Мию.

Молчание затягивалось.

Чёртов Ацуму о чём-то самозабвенно ржал на пару с Хинатой.

Сакуса тяжело вздохнул.

— Что ж. Сегодня четверг.

— А тебе явно больше четырнадцати, — фыркнул Мия. — Но зато — разделишь с этим жадюгой радость вкусного обеда. Слепишь сам, под моим чутким руководством. Возможно, хех, у тебя даже получится ровно.

Гневно раздув ноздри, Сакуса поднял на него возмущённый взгляд.

Он вообще-то ни на что не соглашался, но посмеивающийся Мия уже убрал рекламную пирамидку и теперь раскладывал на столешнице одноразовую плёнку. Не переставая излучать недовольство, Сакуса молча поднял свой стакан вместе с картонкой, чтобы удобнее было стелить.

Следом за плёнкой на стойке очутились деревянные подносы, салфетки и большая тарелка, в которую Мия подчёркнуто аккуратно налил новую воду, посолив.

— Это чтоб рис не прилипал к рукам, — елейно объяснил он, последними водружая на стол миску с новой порцией подошедшего риса и подготовленную начинку.

Сакуса обвёл всё это богатство мрачным взглядом. Рис, нори, обещанные умэбоси, жирный тунец…

Было бы неплохо получить в руки столовые приборы и наконец-то поесть. Прямо вот так, как оно сейчас и лежало. Идеально же.

Он любил разбирать еду на составляющие: рис в одну сторону, морковь — в другую.

Разбирать, а не собирать её.

Тем более, руками.

— Готов познать тайны самых лучших онигири?

«Нет», — хотел сказать Сакуса, но почему-то вышло сдавленное:

— Мне нужно помыть руки.

— Супер, потому что это — первое правило лучших онигири, — засмеялся Мия, сверкнув глазами из-под козырька.

Когда Ацуму наконец изволил вернуться на своё место, Сакуса, пыхтя от раздражения, как раз заканчивал свой первый онигири.

На подносе перед ним уже красовалась небольшая стая лисичек, которую играючи налепил Мия.

— Ничё себе! Вы что тут творите? — ахнул Ацуму, опустившись на стул.

Даже не посмотрев на него, Сакуса нервно дёрнул плечом, как бы говоря: «А что, не видно?» — полностью занятый прилаживанием нори. Чтоб ровно и симметрично. Чтоб идеально.

Всё, что бы ни начинал делать Сакуса Киёми, обречено было стать совершенством. Иначе — зачем вообще начинать?

— Мне кажется, я так даже в день открытия не старался, как он над этим онигири трудится, — покачал головой Мия и, пододвинув стаю лисиц ближе к ошарашенно моргающему Ацуму, отряхнул руки. — Но он почти закончил, так что — лопайте, а я пойду проверю рис. И суп поставлю.

— Ты никогда не ищешь лёгких путей, да, Оми-кун? А ловко у тебя выходит, — тихо забормотал Ацуму, кажется, оправившись от первого шока и придвинувшись ближе. В его голосе было столько противной игривости, что Сакуса вдруг ясно понял: «Я бы узнал его. На слух». И дёрнул плечом, точно отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Не действуй на нервы, я занят.

— Эй, ты же не собираешься бросить волейбол и уйти в конкуренты Саму? — Теперь Ацуму звучал скорее колюче. Сакуса даже на секунду оторвался от разглядывания своего — идеального, разумеется — онигири, покосившись в его сторону.

— Что ты несёшь? — вопрос был риторический и, прежде чем Ацуму вздумал бы на него ответить, Сакуса повернулся к нему полностью, демонстрируя получившийся онигири.

Отличный онигири.

Крупный, но при этом достаточно удобный, чтобы его держать и есть. Традиционной формы, ровный, аккуратно завернутый в нори. Он потратил немало времени на создание этого шедевра.

— Крутяк, Оми-кун, — прошептал Ацуму восторженно.

Сакуса благосклонно кивнул.

Качнувшись вперёд, Ацуму наклонился, рассматривая ближе, а потом вдруг поднял глаза, ошпарив неожиданно проникновенным взглядом. Сакуса замер в растерянности и неловкости, застигнутый врасплох. Чёртов Мия Ацуму.

— Крутяк, — повторил тот, протяжно и тягуче, скользнув языком по губам, и вдруг пошло и широко раскрыл рот.

Сакуса шарахнулся от него, но не тут-то было: Ацуму налетел на онигири, точно коршун, за раз оттяпав чуть ли не половину.

— Ты! — ахнул Сакуса, в шоке глядя на свой разрушенный шедевр.

Он.

Он! Откусил! Прямо из рук! Его идеальный онигири!

— Умэбоси, — нагло прочавкал Ацуму, жуя и облизываясь. На губах повисло несколько рисинок. Но от злости Сакуса даже не ощущал отвращения по этому поводу. — Вкусно, но с тунцом лучше.

— Ты! — просто сгорая заживо от возмущения, просипел Сакуса. — Ты что… совсем?!

— Чо он сделал? — прикрикнул голос Мии со стороны кухни. Сакуса в ярости повернулся в его сторону.

— Он сожрал мой онигири!

— Я не сожрал, я надкусил! Но могу и всё съесть.

— А, блин, ну как всегда… Ща принесу твой суп.

— Чёртовы Мии, — прошептал Сакуса, уставившись в обнажённую сердцевину своего онигири. Ну вот и что теперь с ним делать? Есть что ли? После того, как Ацуму над ним надругался? После того, как чуть ли не наделся на него своим ртом?

— Не поздно ли бояться непрямых поцелуев, когда у нас уже было столько настоящих? — гадливо прошипел Ацуму прямо в ухо, и Сакуса, задрожав всем телом, отпихнул его от себя плечом, ещё и локтём по груди заехав. — Уй-ё, ну не сердись! Я просто не смог удержаться, так хотелось попробовать онигири, который Оми-кун слепил специально для меня.

— Я не для тебя его лепил.

— У меня хорошее воображение.

Прищурившись, Сакуса пнул чужой стул: упасть Ацуму, конечно, не упал, но хоть самодовольная ухмылка стерлась с его наглого лица, уже неплохо.

Осквернённый онигири всё смотрел ему в самую душу своей обнажённой начинкой. Такой аппетитный. И такой отвратительно ужасный в тех местах, где его касался ртом Ацуму.

Сакуса медленно облизнулся.

И откусил. Свой отвратительно-прекрасный онигири.


End file.
